


Blue Flower

by Monroha



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Lots of flowers, M/M, Myungjun's the best boss, Sanha and Bin are the cutest of friends, Valentine's Day Fluff, and the best cousin, it's just real fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monroha/pseuds/Monroha
Summary: Sanha was content watching his coworkers get cute Valentine's Day gifts from their boyfriends. At least that's what he told himself. He was really just waiting for a visit from his own special someone.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Yoon Sanha, Moon Bin/Park Minhyuk | Rocky
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Blue Flower

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a Valentine's Day fic yay! Enjoy! - Kay

_Ding!_

Sanha looked up from the register, midway through unlocking it. Once he saw it was only his coworker, he finished turning the key that brought the machine to life.

He heard a backpack drop onto the counter to his right as Bin walked up behind him. The older boy wrapped his arms around Sanha in a quick hug. “Morning Ddana!” 

He giggled at the other’s cheery tone, used to Bin being grumpy when he helped open the store. “You’re in a good mood this morning, hyung.” He turned to raise a questioning brow at his coworker, noticing for the first time the neatly arranged bouquet of red and pink roses laying on the counter next to Bin’s backpack. 

Bin must have caught him looking, as he picked them up to cradle them lovingly, his smile growing impossibly brighter. 

“They’re from Minhyuk.” A dreamy expression took over the brunette’s face. “He’s so wonderful Sanha. Every morning we meet at the bus stop, right? And today he was waiting with this beautiful bouquet and he asked me out to dinner tonight and he looked so stunning Sanha, he always does but today he was all cute and nervous. Oh and his hair looked extra soft and he was...” 

Sanha tuned the older boy out as he set up the supplies around his register. He was used to Bin gushing over the cute boy who lived across the street, it had been going on for the two years Sanha had worked with him. It seemed Minhyuk had finally asked Bin out, which meant Myungjun and Jinwoo both owed him $20. He knew betting on the dance student asking Bin out first was the best way to go. He smiled to himself, thinking of ways he could spend their money. 

He heard Bin sigh dreamily and turned his attention back to his coworker. The taller boy was leaning against the counter behind them, gazing at the flowers in his arms with loving eyes. It brought a smile to Sanha’s face seeing him this happy. 

“Yah!” They both turned to the source of the voice in surprise, not having heard the bell on the front door ring. Sanha relaxed when he saw it was just his cousin, the store owner. Myungjun laughed at the two of them, walking up with a big grin on his face.

“One day you won’t scare us.” Sanha said defiantly, crossing his arms and pouting. The shorter boy simply laughed, reaching up to ruffle Sanha’s curly, honey coloured hair. 

He swatted the older boy’s hand away, scowling at him and eliciting another laugh from his cousin. “Why is Sanha the only one doing anything?” He turned his attention to Bin. “Do I pay you to smell flowers?” 

Bin shook his head, a lovestruck expression appearing on his face once again at the mention of his bouquet. “They’re from Minhyuk!” He held them out proudly, practically shoving them in his boss’s face. Myungjun gently took them, sniffing at them and humming in approval before handing the flowers back. 

Sanha sighed as Bin once again started to retell the events of his morning. Myungjun was watching him with amusement, clearly happy for the brunette. Until Bin got to the part where Minhyuk asked him to dinner and his smile dropped. 

“He did what?!” Bin’s eyes widened in shock as Myungjun grabbed his shoulders and shook him. “I trusted you!” 

The taller brunette’s surprise turned to a look of realization as Sanha burst into a fit of giggles. Bin pushed Myungjun off, glaring between the two cousins.

“Did you bet on my love life again?” Sanha shook his head, trying to fake innocence. He knew Bin wouldn’t believe him, but his pout and widened eyes did soften the older boy’s expression. “I told you to stop that.” There was a slight whine in his voice that elicited a chuckle from the short boy beside Sanha.

“Well at least you have one to bet on.” Myungjun smirked up at his cousin, causing Sanha to roll his eyes. Before he could respond, the shorter boy clapped his hands together, effectively silencing him. “Now, off to work you two. We have to open this place at some point today!” 

Myungjun gave Sanha a pat on the head and spun around, disappearing into the back of the store where his office was located. The two coworkers shared a look before setting about getting the small candle shop ready to open. Sanha smiled at the addition of Bin’s flowers, now in a vase, next to his register. He checked over the candles lining the display tables on his way to the front of the store. He flipped the sign on the door from closed to open, getting ready for a busy day at work. They always got more traffic on Valentine’s Day. 

******

Three hours later and the bustle from their morning rush slowly started to calm down. They had about an hour until it would pick up again as people started their lunch breaks. The signature ring of the door opening alerted Sanha to a new visitor. He set down the candle he had been about to restock the shelf with and started making his way toward the register. He stopped short when he saw familiar soft pink hair making its way toward Myungjun’s office. 

“Jinjin!” He heard his cousin screech before the brunette ran out of his office, barrelling into his boyfriend. Jinwoo had just enough time to set the contents in his arms down; a bouquet of different types of brightly coloured flowers and a heart shaped box likely filled with chocolates. He caught Myungjun with ease, stabilizing the two and hugging him back just as tightly. 

Sanha went back to restocking the shelves, still able to hear Myungjun gushing over the gifts Jinwoo had brought him. He shook his head fondly, trying to tune out his noisy cousin. It proved difficult once Bin came out from the back room and joined them. Unlike Sanha, who had known the couple for as long as he could remember, Bin still wasn’t used to the romantic gestures Jinwoo made every year. He knew this was only the beginning, as the pink haired man most likely had more planned for when Myungjun got off work. 

He focused on the task at hand, effectively blocking out the others until he heard his name mentioned. He looked over his shoulder, catching Myungjun’s eye as the older boy continued talking about him. 

“He’s over there, all alone and sad cuz he doesn’t have a date tonight.” He scowled as all their attention turned to him. 

Jinwoo elbowed his boyfriend in the side, eliciting an exaggerated cry of pain. “Don’t be mean, I’m sure if Sanha wanted a date he could get one.” 

He smiled gratefully at Jinwoo. Though he hadn’t needed the vote of confidence, it was nice to have. “Thanks hyung. The flowers are beautiful by the way.” He made his way towards the others, giving up on doing anything productive.

“If you want, you can spend tonight with us.” Sanha giggled at the scandalized look on Myungjun’s face at his boyfriend’s words. “I have reservations but we can cancel and stay in, maybe watch some movies.” 

He hummed, pretending to think about his answer. Myungjun glared between the two, obviously not in favour of missing out on his fancy date. 

He gave a small chuckle, shaking his head. “I don’t want to impose, but thank you. I’ll be fine tonight, don’t worry.” He gave the shorter boy a bright smile. 

“Alright kiddo,” Jinwoo plucked out the only blue flower from Myungjun’s bouquet, holding it out for Sanha to take. “Let me know if you change your mind.” 

He accepted the flower, giggling at the cheesiness of it. “I will!” 

“Stop flirting with my cousin.” Despite his words, Myungjun was watching the two fondly. Once he noticed Sanha caught him, he steeled his gaze and directed his next words to his employees. “Besides, it’s time for you two to get back to work. Let me enjoy the company of my boyfriend before he has to leave again.” 

“Sir yes sir.” Him and Bin both gave mock salutes, going their separate ways back to the tasks they were doing before they were interrupted. Myungjun chuckled as he pulled Jinwoo back to his office. Sanha took note of how the pink haired boy left the box of chocolates leaning against the vase filled with Bin’s flowers. 

He smiled to himself, imagining those items were gifted to him, from someone who he loved. He twirled the flower in his hands before setting it on the shelf next to the one he had been stocking and got back to work.

******

He kept the single flower with him all day. Whether it was on the display tables he was cleaning or lying on the cash register while he rang customers through, he always had it in his sights. 

Bin had teased him a few times, claiming he had a crush on Jinwoo. Sanha simply laughed it off each time, telling the older boy that he had his heart set on someone else. That had prompted Bin to get Myungjun involved, the two of them trying to get a name out of the younger boy. 

He looked at the clock above the front door, sighing in relief as he realized he only had ten minutes left of work. Bin threw an arm around his shoulders, also watching the clock. He started packing things up, slinging his backpack over his shoulder to ensure he could make a quick get away.

“It’s almost time to leave.” The older boy sounded off as he spoke. Sanha caught him glancing between the roses on the counter and the clock, a nervous expression on his face. 

Sanha bumped his hip against Bin’s, smiling at him. “The date will go great hyung, you and Minhyuk are already close friends. You’ve basically been on dates before, this is just a more formal one.” 

The brunette seemed to relax as he spoke, his arm tightening around Sanha. “Thanks Sanha, you want to do something after? I’m sure we won’t be out too late.” 

Before he could decline Bin’s offer, the bell on the door rang. Both boys turned their attention, dreading the thought of helping a customer past closing time. Sanha’s face immediately lit up as he recognized who it was. 

He felt Bin’s arm drop and the older boy’s breath caught in his throat. “He’s always so gorgeous, it’s not fair.” 

Sanha smiled to himself, his gaze locked on the ravenette walking towards them. He heard Myungjun shut the door to his office, likely locking up for the day. 

The tall man stopped in front of the register, a large smile taking over his face that made his eyes disappear. “I’m sorry I’m late, I meant to stop in at lunch but my brother asked me to help get last minute decorations for his date and we couldn’t find the right streamers to-” Sanha leaned across the counter and planted a kiss on his cheek, effectively silencing him.

“I’m just glad you’re here.” A deep blush formed on the ravenette’s cheeks, something Sanha found adorable on the normally composed boy. 

The older boy opened his mouth to speak but interrupted by a loud shriek. “Yoon Sanha why are you kissing my accountant?!”

He sighed before turning to his cousin, seeing confused expressions on both his and Bin’s faces. “Well he’s my uh... my boyfriend.” 

“YOUR WHAT?!” Myungjun rounded the counter and stood far too close to Dongmin for Sanha’s liking. The ravenette smiled sweetly at Myungjun, and Sanha was glad he had already gotten used to his antics. 

“Myungjun?” The shorter boy nodded, trying to make himself look bigger than he was causing Bin to snicker. “I’m going to take Sanha to dinner now, if that’s alright with you.” 

“Oh?” Myungjun raised an eyebrow at this, looking over his shoulder at Sanha before turning back to Dongmin. “And how come neither of you mentioned your relationship before?” 

“I’m sorry about that.” That answer seemed to catch Myungjun off guard. He deflated a little bit, obviously thrown off guard by Dongmin’s sheepish attitude. “We talked about waiting to tell people until Sanha was ready, I guess that’s today?” He directed that last part at Sanha, looking over Myungjun’s shoulder. 

The younger boy nodded shyly, not having expected to be ready to tell people so soon. Him and Dongmin had only been dating for a few weeks, and it was the first real relationship Sanha had been in. But he already knew he loved Dongmin, and he wanted the people in his life to know that too. 

Bin nudged his shoulder, catching Sanha’s attention. “You should go, don’t want to keep Dongmin waiting.” The older boy smiled softly, signalling his approval. He relaxed a little knowing at least one person was happy for him. He knew, once he told Jinwoo, the pink haired boy would be excited for him too. 

Myungjun was still glancing between Sanha and Dongmin with narrowed eyes, a scowl on his face. Sanha nervously fiddled with the light blue flower Jinwoo had given him as he waited for his cousin to say something. 

“Oh!” His actions must have caught Dongmin’s attention however, as he turned to fully face Sanha. “I got you these.” He pulled a large bouquet of bright yellow roses from behind his back and held them out. “Happy Valentine’s Day Sanha.” 

The sight before him had his heart melting and put butterflies in his stomach. The soft, endearing smile on his boyfriend’s face as he held Sanha’s favourite flowers was something he wanted etched in his brain forever. He gently took the offered flowers, letting his hands brush Dongmin’s as he did.

Bin’s cooing beside him was cut off by Myungjun giving a long, drawn out sigh. He turned to lock eyes with his cousin, trying to silently plead for a positive outcome. 

“If it was anyone else Sanha, anyone at all, I’d be furious with you both.” His gaze softened, and he smiled brightly as he clapped Dongmin a little too harshly on the back. “But I like this one, and I can see he makes you happy.” 

Sanha nodded, feeling a weight roll off his shoulders. He had been so worried about Myungjun’s opinion, despite his boyfriend’s assurance that it would go well. He needed to learn to listen to the ravenette more often. 

He held the bouquet in his hands a little tighter as he stepped around the counter to stand in front of his boyfriend. The two locked eyes, Sanha getting lost in the familiar brown orbs. Dongmin looked away first, clearing his throat and turning his gaze to the other’s. 

“We should go now, I’m sure you two have plans of your own.” He waited for them to nod before linking his arm with Sanha’s. 

They waved to their coworkers, goodbyes passed between them as Dongmin led him out the door. He giggled as they walked, pressing himself closer to the older boy to soak up some of his warmth. This would be his first Valentine’s Day date, and he was glad he got to share it with the man he loved. He let Dongmin guide him as he started down at the yellow roses he held, lost in their beauty. The little blue flower he had kept in his sights all day now sat forgotten on top of his register.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Thank you to Wootar519 for being so amazingly helpful, and Jay as always. It's officially not Valentine's Day here anymore but I posted it anyway woops! Hope you all had a wonderful Valentine's Day thou, whether it was with someone or not! Let me know what you thought, comments are appreciated! Love you all! - Kay


End file.
